Crazy Random Happenstance
by PauliPorcupine
Summary: "She was gorgeous. That was his first thought." Written as a secret santa gift for Amy.


**Crazy Random Happenstance**

_Written as a secret santa gift for Amy (amy41319 on tumblr). I hope you liked it._

* * *

He had woken up a little bit after one in the morning, words desperately trying to get out of his mind and into the paper. He had written in a frenzy until around six, when he stopped to make himself some coffee and have some breakfast while watching the city wake up as the sun began to brighten the sky.

Alexis was at a sleepover and he hadn't had to pick her up until noon so he decided to try to sleep a bit, but he was too wired, so he took a shower and sat behind his desk again, the pull of writing bringing him back.

But the words didn't felt right. There was something about this character that didn't really clicked on him, like something was missing.

After an hour of staring at the blinking cursor, he put on some shoes, grab his cell and got out of the loft. Maybe something out there will inspire him.

He walked aimlessly around the city, looking for something but he didn't know exactly what. He took a look at his watch and realized that he had to go to pick up Alexis. He thought about getting a cab or calling the car service, but when he looked up and saw the subway entry, he decided to take the opportunity to keep looking at people in the search of this missing element.

The subway wasn't completely full, but he still had to squeeze himself between a few people to find a good spot.

He liked staying in the back of the car so he could watch most of the people there and write stories for them in his head. Alexis favourite game was helping him with the stories and they would spend hours in the park coming up with them.

He was focusing on a stained spot of a woman's jacket when she moved and the person sitting behind her appeared in his line of vision.

She was gorgeous. That was his first thought. She was looking down, but he could tell that she was beautiful. Her hair was shoulder length short, brown with some reddish touches here and there, lips pink and full and slighty curved upwards, as if a smile was about to take over them. But what have really caught his eyes was _her_ eyes.

Half hidden by her lashes, he could still made out the pools of hazel that had immediately sucked him in. He watched fascinated as they moved and he realized that she has reading, eyes following the lines in the page. He watched how her brow furrowed and her eyes stopped, surely needing to turn the page, and then how they jumped right back to the words in front of her.

He had seen people read before, but there was something about this woman that had him completely entranced. He tried to advert his eyes a few times, not wanting to seem like a creep, but every time he found himself watching her.

There were only two more stops away before his when it happened. He saw her whole face freeze for a small second, that his only warning, and then a bright smile appeared in her face. Cheek lifting, teeth showing, eyes crinkling, honest smile. He felt his own smile appearing in his face, like her sudden happiness was contagious. And right in that second, smile still in her face, she looked up, her eyes focusing straight on his face.

She must have noticed that he was smiling because of her because he saw a faint blush cover her cheeks before she ducked her head again, presumably going back to her reading, but as his eyes never left her, he saw the quick glances she threw his way.

They were almost at the stop previous to his when she got up. His eyes followed her fluids movements as she hanged her bag on her shoulder and made her way through the people standing between her and the doors. Just as the subway was about to stop she looked back at him and then glanced at the book she was holding.

He could feel his mouth opened in surprise when he saw it was one of his books.

He watched her get out of the car with a dumb look in his face. He knew he was definitely being creepy, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see that smile again, the one that apparently he had put there in the first place. He considered going after her, ask her out for some coffee or more, but Alexis was waiting for him.

Just as the subway stated moving again, she turned around and gifted him with a smile, one even more bright and joyful that the one she had shown before. She turned again and kept walking towards the exit while he entered the tunnel.

And he swears that, for that small moment, he was in love.

* * *

_"I have fallen in love with random women on the subway" Castle. 2x21_


End file.
